


MJ All the Way

by KNR_fangirling



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Identity Reveal, Marvel Spoilers?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-23 00:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7459899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KNR_fangirling/pseuds/KNR_fangirling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrien and Nino are arguing about Gwen Stacy and Black Cat when Marinette dives into the conversations, revealing a whole other side to her.  An akuma attacks the school and a conversation from class come back into play revealing to Adrien that Ladybug may have been a LOT closer then he originally thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	MJ All the Way

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a Prompt I threw out there a while back.

“No,” he countered, giving Nino an annoyed huff. “Black Cat is the better choice!”

The two of them had been having this debate, via text, all of last night and well into the morning. Adrien was glad to finally get the chance to rant about it in person. Having arrived late due to a photoshoot, he thought he’d have to wait until lunch. Luck was on his side (for once) in the form of the projector malfunctioning. Secretly, he wondered if it was technically bad luck. They needed to wait for the man they sent from IT to finish fixing it, before they could do today's assignment. While said man worked on it, they’d been given the free time to talk to each other. He had jumped on the topic.

“Dude,” Nino sighed. “In no world is Black Cat and Spider Man the superior pairing. You’re projecting your LadyNoir love onto them. Gwen Stacy and him, however, are perfect.” He practically swooned.

“In what way is Gwen Stacy better than Felicia Hardy?”

“In what world is Felicia even an option as a good choice?”

Alya looked up from her phone and glared down at them. She had been updating the LadyBlog but the boys were getting louder with each passing moment and it kept distracting her. She was about to tell them to keep it down, but she was cut off.

“Both Gwen Stacy and Felicia Hardy are no match for Mary Jane,” Marinette stated. “She’s Peter Parker’s one true love and once Marvel pulls their heads out of their butts and fixes that stupid ‘One More Day’ ending they did, all will be well again.”

All three of them looked at her in shock.

Marinette was just sitting there sketching away in her book. She had been humming quietly to herself and Alya thought she was in her own little world but some part of her must have been listening to the boys.

Leave it to Marinette to be focused on Adrien even when she WASN’T focusing on Adrien.

Alya didn’t even think she realized she’d said anything at all.

Nino was the first to recover. “MJ is cool and all, but I still prefer Gwen. They have better chemistry.” He wagged his eyebrows.

Adrien laughed. 

“Leave the puns to Chat, Bubble boy,” Alya countered, not peeling her eyes away from her best friend.

“I don’t know,” Adrien countered. “Nino might have a point. Gwen and Peter have more chemistry then MJ with Peter.”

“First off, Gwen Stacy studied Biology NOT chemistry,” Marinette corrected. “Second, they have good Chemistry, all right. Like bleach and ammonia! Both are great on their own or when you use them side by side; but, actually mix them together and BOOM, you get a toxic gas.” Her arms moved wildly as if to give an example of the chaos she was referring to. “Gwen and Peter do better as friends rather than lovers.” 

Alya’s jaw dropped and Nino’s eyes widened. Marinette had just argued with Adrien. They both look at the blond to see his reaction.

The boy blinked a few times in surprise. He had no idea Marinette was such a fan OR this much fun. He smiled and continued to look at her in awe.

“Man, Mari, that’s harsh,” Nino added, trying to keep the conversation going. “And you even used my own pun against me.”

“Of course I did,” she said turning her sketchbook to get a better look at what she had just drawn. “I’m paw-sitively sure that I’m butter at them. My dad does them all them all the thyme. They usually involve food, dough.”

Adrien may have just fallen in love.

“Where do you stand with Felicia?” Adrien tried, leaning forward in his seat.

“Oh, don’t even get me started on that Chat Noir wannabe,” she answered, finally looking up. She had a fierce and dark look on her face and Adrien was actually startled for a moment. Where had he seen that before?

Whatever she was about to say was cut off by a silent scream leaving her as she realized who she talking to. Her eyes went wide and she paled a bit.

“There it is,” Alya mumbled to herself. Nino snorted, in response, so she must not have said it as quiet as she thought.

“Okay, class, we’re back up and running,” the teacher cut all of them off with a loud clap of her hands. “Please face forward and get your tablets out.”

Adrien frown and looked towards the teacher. He was a little bummed. He really wanted to hear what Marinette had to say about Felicia. He also wanted to talk to her more about Chat Noir.

When he had worked together with her, back when Nathanael had been possessed, she had seemed like a fan. At the same time, it had come off as forced, so he wasn’t sure. He’d love to know what she thought about the hero when he wasn’t there in front of her. That time at the lockers not really counting because she had been so flustered he didn’t really understand what she had been saying.

He’d have to grab her during lunch.

~~

Lunch was a no go.

Right as the break was about to start, there was a scream from the courtyard. Adrien had to abandon his idea of inviting Marinette and Alya to join him and Nino.

It had been one of the younger students that had turned into an Akuma due to, ironically, her teacher taking her comic books from her. Funny how the topics of his day usually make it into the theme of the Akuma he was facing.

He, as Chat Noir, was the first to arrive on the scene. Alya was second, her phone up and live streaming to the LadyBlog with Nino right behind her, having been forcible drag by the girl. Ladybug shortly followed.

The battle was pretty epic considering the source. It was so fierce that even Alya took cover, despite her Blog. Nino had high tailed it out of there pretty early on. It may have taken a while but they had worked together and gotten the comic book away from the Akuma. It had been a rare one, too. Chat’s heart kind of stopped as Ladybug ripped it in half. He knew her power would fix it, but STILL!

When her powers reset everything, the comic books remained scattered on the ground. Chat started picking them up while Ladybug tended to the distraught student.

After collecting them all, he made his way over to them.

“I understand comic books are fun, but, maybe don’t read them when you’re supposed to be learning math, okay?” She scolded and encouraged at the same time.

“But it’s the only class I share with her,” the young girl argued.

“I understand that,” she eased. “But there’s always after school.”

“Hey, Bugaboo,” he said, holding up a comic with Black Cat and Spider-Man on the cover. “Remind you of anyone?”

She looked down at it, “Argh!!” She instantly glared.

“Not a comic book fan, Buggette?”

She grabbed it from his hand, none to gently, and held it out to the girl. “WHY?!”

The girl flinched back, surprised. “Uh…”

Chat was about to jump to the girl’s defense, but, Ladybug wasn’t done yet.

“MJ is better!!” she exclaimed, holding the comic tightly, and, glaring at it. “I don’t accept anything that happened in this universe.”

The girl smiled at Ladybug. “I like Gwen Stacy.”

“Yeah, from what I hear, they have great chemistry,” Chat mimed.

Ladybug glared at him. He’d seen that look twice today, but, this time he actually gulped.

“First off, you sound like Adrien and Nino,” she growled, eyes turning sharper. “And she studied Biology NOT chemistry. Also, let me start off by saying Gwen Stacy was a pushy, know it all, hussy; who, upon not getting a positive response from the boy she liked, dated, not only his bully, but one of his only friends. The friend, in question, who, may I remind you, later becomes one of his greatest enemies. Don’t even get me started about how she blames Spider-Man for her father’s death!!!”

Chat Noir stepped back as Ladybug advances on him. He wanted to argue with her since Gwen Stacy didn’t have a mean bone in her body, but he was still hung up about what she had said first. “…you sound like Adrien and Nino” was still ringing, clear as day, in his ears.

He was Adrien and if Ladybug had heard him, then, his Lady was in his class. The only person in his class who resembles Ladybug and can strike fear in him, like no other, is Marinette. Marinette was the one who corrected them on the Chemistry thing. By that logic, Marinette is Ladybug.

“Her ONLY redeeming quality is Emma Stones adaptation of her and the Spider-Gwen series!” She continued, unaware of Chat’s thought process. She looked down at the comic in her hands. The Amazing Spider-Man #194 is clutched so tightly she was starting to crinkle it. She waved it his face in rage. “And DON’T get me started on Black Cat!”

He stared in awe.

“She’s a thief and a crook,” she said, glaring back down at it. “And when she turns over a new leaf, she goes right back to being evil when she can’t join a team. Like come on, you need to build trust and not expect them to have it with you right away.” Her arms flailed as she ranted. “And there’s nothing wrong with being a human, without powers, saving the day. Look at Batman or Clint. But no! She thinks she’s not good enough and runs off to try and get them.”

Chat Noir would be falling even more in love with Ladybug if he wasn’t chanting “Oh my god, Marinette is Ladybug! Oh my god! Oh my god!” over and over inside his head. He couldn’t really focus at the moment.

“AND,” she growled. “She had the gall to fall in love with him, after breaking up with him, joining the enemy--both alliance wise and romance wise--AND SPYING ON HIM. ARGH!! I hate Black Cat the most! Peter Parker deserves better! MJ ALL THE WAY!” She basically battle cried, fist pump punching into the air.

Ladybug just kind of stood there huffing as both Chat and the cured civilian stood there staring at her.

She gave a quick cough and held the comic out to its owner. “I feel very strongly about this topic.”

“We can tell,” the civilian gets out.

“Right,” Ladybug scratched the back of her head, feeling a bit awkward. “So, no more comic books in class, okay?”

“Sure,” she managed to answer, grabbing her book and running off.

There was a familiar beep that rang out from both their miraculous.

“Time to go, Kitty,” she said, turning to leave. “See you next time.”

Chat decided to take a risk, “sure, see you in class, Marinette.” He didn’t wait for a response, just turned and walked back towards class.

What he said didn’t click for Ladybug until later, when she was walking back to class, as Marinette. Needless to say she walked into the door, fell, and, freaked out.

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to express that MOST of the information here came from a rant a friend had. If any of the information is incorrect, please ignore it. My nerd knowledge is limited.


End file.
